Clois: The Real Series Finale
by Live4RedK
Summary: This is how Smallville should end, on a clois note.


Title:Clois-The real series finale(one shot) (PG-13)

Author:Rooting 4 Clark (Heather)

Disclaimer: If I owed Superman or Smallville Lana Lang would cease to exsist.

Summary:Clark and Lois should be the main focus in the series finale of Smallville

After seven years of meteor freaks, zoners, deaths, and girls, Clark Kent has finally decided to embrace his destiny. After calling his mom and teling her that he was finally going to go off to his training for the next five years, his mother had said something to him that our young Clark Kent won't ever forget: Martha: Clark remember that even if Jor-El wants you to take over the world, that you always have a choice, and that you decided your destiny. So after talking with his mom, Clark went to the loft; he looked out at the stars and realized he won't be seeing this sight for quite a long time. The stars were shining brighter than ever and one star in which Clark thought was lost forever had reappeared. The star that completed the wolf, the wolf's eye to be exact, was the brightest star tonight. He thought that when Kayla died he would just have to hold on to that memory of what the star looked like,but on his last night in Smallville, it gave Clark the feeling that maybe after his training, he would find his soulmate.

After what seemed like hours staring at the stars, it had really been two hours that had passed. It was only nine o' clock, but Clark couldn't go to sleep nor did he feel tired at all. Just as he was about to go to the kitchen for a snack, he heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh, hey Lois."

"Hey yourself Smallville". said Lois

"Came to wish me good luck?"

"Well, ummm, yeah of course. Umm, Chloe told me you were going off to travel the world and find yourself. I thought she was kidding, but when she started crying I had to see for myself."

"Its true,Lois, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait" said Clark,"I thought I told you I was leaving last week,I left you a voice mail since you were out on a story. What's really going on Lois?"

"Clark, I, " said Lois.

"You called me Clark, okay, I owe you money right. Okay how much is it Lois?"

"Clark, SHUT UP!!!" screamed Lois.

Clark remained silent as Lois went on.

"I came to give you a personal goodbye. Meaning..."

Lois then walked over to Clark and gave him a hug, and the said aloud,"You better write to me, call me, or if not, look me up whn you get back...Smallville"

Clark laughed along with Lois and said to her,"Don't worry Lois, its not like I can go out and find another Lois Lane to be a pain in my side."

Lois pulled out of the hug but before she could pull out all the way, she stopped and hergreen and hazel eyes connected with Clark's nightime blue eyes. Clark leaned in, and Lois came in the rest of the way(A/N:Imagine Hitch-Guy goes 90 and the girls comes in 10,lol). There lips met and ever so softly the two lovebirds got more into the kiss; more passion came out. Clark's hands went lower, as did Lois', and touges went in deeper inot each of their mouths. But during this feverish kiss, the night of the Green Arrow kissing Lois in the alley that night came back to her,as the image, taste, and touch of that night came back to her, Clark saw Lois remebering this and a flash(lol, I love metaphors)it was like Clark had sucked the image from Lois'mind. Clark pulled away, and Lois looked like she was in a daze, when Clark said,"Lois, were you just thinking about the night you kissed the Green Arrow?"

"Kiss the Green Arrow? I never kissed the Green Arrow. What are you talking about Clark?" said Lois.

Clark realizing that Lois had no clue why she couldn't remember the incident, also realized that if Lois ever kissed him again she would remember kissing him, and not him as the Green Arrow.

"I have no idea where that came from." Clark lied.

"Oh, but,umm, look Clark, just remember me on your travels."

"I can't ever forget about you Lois."

"Well, I'm gonna leave you be, so I'll se ya around, Smallville."

"You can count on it, Lois."

As Lois disappeared off the farm, Clark went up to his room and went to bed, knowing that this is the last night he just going to be known as Clark Kent.

The End

Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
